A License to Treat
by A.House
Summary: House and Cameron are married, but trouble ensues when their relationship gets in the way of their jobs.
1. Chapter 1

House and Cameron are married, and life continues on at the PPTH. Of course, none of these characters are mine. On we go. 

A License to Treat

Dr. House strolled into the main entrance at the PPTH. He made sure that Cuddy wasn't in sight as he quickly made his way to the elevators. As he stepped on to the elevator and hit the 4th floor button he turned a saw Nurse Brenda giving him a snide look, so House stuck out his tongue at her as the doors closed.

He arrived at the door of his office and paused as his gaze fell on Cameron sitting in his chair. She had left before him this morning and had left him to wake up in an empty bed. As he entered his office he took a peek at the conference room searching for any other occupants in the vicinity. With no one in sight, House continued his approach to his desk, in the process shrugging of his knapsack. He took a seat in the guest chair and smiled at Cameron as she continued to sort through his charts. "Good morning. Sleep well?"

"Morning." She responded not lifting her head. "Sorry I didn't wake you, but I needed to catch up on YOUR charting." she stressed. "I figured that you would rather sleep, than having me DRAG you in at such an ungodly hour." She set her glasses down on the desk and rubbed her eyes. In all honesty, she had arrived at six in the morning to do his work.

He knew that she had been hounding him to get this work done so that if there were any complaints from patients, cause that happened from time to time with him, their charting would accurate. This was not the case. But even if they were married House still had to maintain his image at work, being an ass. House smiled uncomfortably. "That's okay. As nice as it is to wake up with your wife each morning, it's equally as rewarding to have your charting done for you." Cameron gave him a menacing glare, and House knew that he had overstepped his grounds. "Not that you hadn't been doing that before…meaning that you care about me and…" he stopped trying to crawl his way out of the grave he was slowly digging himself into, as Cameron crossed her arms and leaned back in the chair. He drastically changed the direction of the conversation realizing that his wife was none to interested with his presence "Want some coffee or breakfast or something?" he inquired.

Cameron just continued to stare at her husband. She could see his fear of her bring angry or irritated with him so she went along for the ride. She smiled inside as she watched his features shift from that of fear to desperation. "You know what I like." She placed her glasses back on the bridge of her nose and returned to her charting. "And I want a lemon Danish." Out the corner of her eye she spotted her husband's smirk as he stood and slowly made his way to the door. Just as he was half way out the door Cameron piped up "Oh, and Cuddy is looking for you; something about a classmate?" She questioned.

House paused for a moment. His wife's expression was one of interest, but he had no answers for her. "Thanks." He said in return "A lemon Danish huh? I'll see what I can do." With that he left.

--

Cuddy lifted her head from her paper work as she heard House stroll into her office. "What's this about a classmate you say?"

"John Lenko." Cuddy handed the file to him. "What do you remember?" she leaned forward on her elbows.

House threw the file back on her desk as if it had been poisoned and took a seat in a chair. He dipped his head, and began bouncing his cane in his hand as he thought about that name. He watched as Cuddy raised a brow at his silence, but she herself kept silent until he spoke. "He's an arrogant, self righteous, pompous jerk, who can't tell his slithering tongue from his peering eyes."

"Oh good," Cuddy laughed "so in other words, he's just like you. He's your equal." She pointed.

House snorted "In no way or form is he my equal. He's a hindrance to any hospital, and acts in a childish manner." He placed a hand on his chest and lifted his nose in the air "I have no equal."

"Arrogant, self righteous, pompous jerk," Cuddy pointed at House and raised the file she held in her hand "A hindrance to the hospital," she smiled at House "who acts in a childish manner." She chuckled and tossed the file at House. "You're right, he's not your equal," She stressed the sarcasm, but then became serious "but he is asking for you. And you, I can't deny. You're good at your job House, even if it means that you're an ass, everyone thinks you're the best. Why are you so hesitant to take this case?"

House sighed and stood. He stared at the file then rubbed his left hand over his eyes. He began pacing between her desk and the door. "It was his STUPIDITY that had me caught and expelled from Hopkins along with that other jerk that I need not mention. He's a prick and can't let other people's business be their own."

"Ah, too bad, so sad… GET OVER IT!!! That was like twenty years ago. Treat him." She held out the file for him to take again. He didn't. Cuddy continued "He's asking for you House, shouldn't that be something. Even if he caused you grief years ago, he still values your opinions."

House stared at the file for a few seconds then at Cuddy. "Well I don't want to treat him, conflict of interest!" He turned on his heel and headed to the door, leaving a bewildered Cuddy speechless…again.

--

House exited the elevator and headed towards his office. In his hand he carried two cups and a pastry bag in a paper cup holder. As he entered the conference room he saw Foreman reading a medical journal and Chase across the table with a crossword in hand pencil chewing on his lips. "Hey hommie!" House began "Wha's happenin' daug?" Foreman didn't even care to role his eyes at him, so House continued his way to his office and poked his head in. Noticing the lack of occupancy he turned with a perplexed look on his face "Where's Cameron?"

"She went down to the lab to help the immunology department run some tests." Chase stated without lifting his eyes off his crossword. "Five letter word for parasite?" he asked his audience.

House chewed on his cheek as he gathered the information presented to him in the whereabouts of his wife. He quickly deduced the fact that Cuddy has already or about to put Cameron in the middle of their situation, just like she has done time and time again. The fact that Cameron wasn't in the room and the fact that she came in early this morning to do his paper work meant that Cameron was already mad at him. He had gotten that point. But, now this situation was just adding more fuel to the fire. He puffed his cheeks and limped for the door. "I'm going to need more food." He said aloud to himself as he exited the conference room, coffees and pastry in hand.

Chase and Foreman snickered to themselves as House left "House is gonna get it!" They said in unison. They knew House was in for as licking, especially because Cameron was playing the avoidance game. Just as they were going back to their respective interests they heard House's cry from the hallway "FETUS!" and then silence.

Foreman raised an eyebrow questioningly at Chase "Fetus?"

Chase paused and then began to count the letters on his crossword. He smiled, "He's right. Fetus." And he began to write the letters in their boxes. Foreman gave him another brow. So Chase explained "Five letter word for a parasite of sorts."

Foreman rolled his eyes. He hoped a case would come their way soon. One thing was certain. He didn't envy House.


	2. Chapter 2

House paused out side of the lab. He spotted Cameron, alone, with her back to the door adding indicators to the samples and placing them under the microscope to analyzing them. He straightened his shoulders and entered the lab to face his wife's wrath.

Cameron turned her head as she heard the door open. Not that she needed to. She suspected who it might be, and her suspicions were correct. She glanced briefly at her husband and returned her attention to the microscope in front of her. She listened to him as he grabbed a stool and slid it over to her station, taking a seat next to her. Only when she heard a clop on the counter, and a ruffling of a paper bag, did she remove her eyes from the microscope. "Lemon Danish?" she asking peering at the pastries bag beside her.

House pulled the contents from the bag "Lemon and a blackberry Danish" he said. He continued when she raised her eyebrows "I figured Cuddy has already spoken to you about the patient, so I figured that I needed more food." He took a sip of his coffee and looked expectantly at her for a response.

Cameron plucked at the lemon Danish and dispensed a piece in her mouth. She let out a sigh of approval. They ate the remainder of the Danish in silence, not wanting to ruing breakfast as well as the rest of the day. Once both pastries were consumed and the bags placed in the garbage Cameron crossed her arms and looked at House. "So, why can't you treat this guy again?"

House let out a big puff of air as he looked to the floor. He rubbed his forehead. "Did it ever occur to you, Cuddy, or Wilson that-"

"What does Wilson have to do with any of this?" she fired back, ready to stand her ground

"Because, when does he not get involved with my life!" he exclaimed "Collaborating with Cuddy and you are his favorite past times. Personally, I think that he likes to see me miserable, also" he blinked "it's his only chance at playing girlfriends. So, naturally I would assume that he already knows."

"To assume, makes an ass-"

"Yeah, yeah" he interrupted "makes an ass out of U and ME. I get it! Lucky for you however, I'm ass enough for the both of us." He retorted. "Has it ever occurred to that I may have a clouded judgment when it comes to this guy?" he waved his hand in the air at no one.

"You've treated countless patients before that you didn't want to treat, even Mark Warner! Why would this guy be any different." She countered. "Not to mention that you don't ever really want to treat anybody. You would rather keep yourself locked up in your office listening to your iPod, or playing that stupid PSP, or watching the latest fad TV show, ignoring anything that should closely relate to work."

House snapped his head back at Cameron's comments. They had taken him a little off guard. He dropped his head and sighed. He leaned heavily upon his cane "You're right," he said quietly as if surrendering "why should he be any different, I mean he had me expelled from one of the most prestigious medical schools in the world, there shouldn't be any aggression towards him." The sarcasm dripped from his mouth "I fact now I believe him to be extra special. Thanks DEAR!" He turned to make his exit from lab without saying goodbye.

"House." her voice trailed through the air, but still continued his limped his way to the door. "Greg!" she shouted at him in one final attempt. It worked. He turned around to look at her while his hand lay on the door handle. He remained quiet. Cameron read her husbands expression, seeing frustration, and hurt, and she knew that she was partly responsible for his mood. She was after all stepping between her boss and his, she, however, thought that it was for a good cause. "I'm sorry." That was all she could say.

House's gaze softened slightly "I'm still your boss, Cameron. Let me deal with my boss." He turned and left the lab.

Cameron sat in her chair a little hurt that he just walked off, she was also angry with her self as well for getting in the middle. This wasn't the first time that she had done so; in fact Cuddy had put her in the middle numerous times before, even before they had become an item. 'This has got to change' her brain screamed at her. Her thoughts however were interrupted by the chiming of the centrifuge announcing its cycles end.

--

James Wilson glanced up from his paperwork on his desk. He threw his pen on the desk and rubbed his face. 'It's time for a break.' He thought to himself. Standing, he made his way to his balcony cereal in hand. He paused at the door as his eyes fell on House leaning of his half of the balcony eating an apple. Wilson continued to exit his office to his balcony smiling at House "Morning" he began. House acknowledged him with so little as a nod and continued to eat his apple. "How's the leg?" Wilson asked taking a bite of his cereal.

"It hurts." House grimaced, taking another bite.

Wilson dropped his head slightly. He knew something was bothering House, he just didn't expect that it was about his leg. "I'll make sure to give you you're script by the end of the day." He was about to continue on with the usual banter when he was interrupted by Cuddy storming on to House's balcony. In the background, Wilson spied Chase and Foreman peaking out of the conference room window. When they made eye contact with Wilson, Chase and Foreman turned and went back to the table

"House!" Cuddy started "I don't care if he is as much of a self righteous, pompous ass as you are, and I don't care if he ruined your life. Just get your bum-legged ass into that conference room and diagnose your patient."

"He's not my patient." House countered. "I don't wan to treat him." He continued looking off the balcony ignoring Cuddy.

Wilson squinted "Treat who?" he looked at House questioningly.

"It's none of your business." House said, winding his hand back and throwing his apple core in to the hospital grounds. "Nor is it Cameron's business." He looked intensely at Cuddy with that remark.

"I told her because she is your employee, and it's a case, therefore, she is entitled to the same information. I'm her boss too. I sign the cheques. She has to do her job, which is exactly what you're supposed to be doing." She slapped the file against his chest and turned to open the door to his office. She paused at the door. "And when you've finished your diagnosis, treatment, or whatever, pick up that apple core. This is a hospital, not your personal dumping ground." Then she continued on her way in to his office.

House raised his hands in a huff and chased after Cuddy "It decomposes you know."

"Treat who?" Wilson said allowed to no one in sight. He was left all but forgotten with his bowl of cereal. He shook his head and turned to reenter his office and finish his paper work.


	3. Chapter 3

House entered the conference room and paused in his tracks. Sitting around the table were Chase. Foreman, Cameron and another man he knew all too well.

"Greetings Dr. House." He spoke. "It's been a long time."

"Not long enough" House growled. "You shouldn't be here."

The man leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Why shouldn't I? I have a right to know what's wrong with me. In fact I believe I could help you."

"Great!" House raised his eyebrows in a mock relief. "If you know what's wrong with yourself and can help, go find another doctor to help or figure it out yourself. I'm very busy, people dying."

"I'm dying." He said. "Grade II optic nerve gliomas."

"Not my problem. You already know what's killing you. Diagnostically boring." He said uncaring.

"House." Cameron glared at him, annoyed by his attitude.

"It's okay." Dr. Lenko interjected. "I was hoping that perhaps his twisted brain would be able to think of some other diagnosis."

"I'm not twisted enough to treat you. Besides, I never meet my patients face to face." House retorted.

"That's not very ethical." Dr. Lenko said as he leaned against the table.

Grunts and snickers were heard coming from the ducklings. "He's not the most ethical guy." Foreman huffed. "I thought you'd know that if you knew House."

At that moment Cuddy chose to enter the office Wilson at her side. "Dr. Lenko, I apologize for Dr. House's abundant refusal to treat you." She tried burning a hole with her eyes into House's skull. "Dr. Cameron, would you please escort Dr. Lenko to his room." It was a demand.

As Cameron rose to do as told, she was pushed back into her seat by a cane lying against her chest. "Sit." House ordered.

Cuddy glared a House. "Stand."

Cameron tried to stand but was met with the gentle force of House's cane again. Cameron looked at House's annoyed face. "Sit." He said again with more gusto. Cameron rolled her eyes and glanced at Cuddy helplessly.

"House, quit being a baby and let Cameron do her damn job." Cuddy removed the cane from Cameron's chest. Cameron rose.

"I don't want her getting infected by this jerk!" he pointed at Lenko. "Chase, go do Cuddy's biddings." He looked over at the Aussie. Chase remained seated.

Cuddy placed a hand on her hip. "Too bad! She's already infected by this jerk!" She pointed at House then quickly looked over at Cameron. "No offense." Cameron simply shrugged to let Cuddy know there was no offense taken. "Chase stay. Cameron," Cuddy smiled at her "Please grab a thorough case history while you're taking Dr. Lenko to his room." Cuddy walked out the door that Wilson held open for her.

House watched as Cameron lead the patient out of the conference room, door still held open by Wilson. House sneered at Wilson "I knew you knew what was going on."

"I had no idea until 5 minutes ago when Lisa informed me." He denied flatly.

"Traitor, you've let the witch cast you under one of her spells." He jeered.

Wilson smiled "As long as I keep getting sex, I don't care." He stated, leaving the room.

Foreman and Chase once again snickered. House turned to them. "What are you laughing at? Chase go do my clinic hours, you too Foreman." He turned and entered his office drawing the blinds to sulk.

--

House opened the door to his apartment and let Cameron enter as he followed behind her. Cameron removed her jacket and placed in on the coat rack. Taking House's coat she began to speak. "I still don't understand why this is such a big problem for you to treat this guy. He's a nice man." She began removing her shoes but jumped as she heard a thump against the wall. She looked up to see that the thump had been House connecting the back of his head with the wall.

"Oh my god!" he gritted his teeth "Would'd you give it a rest already? I'm home and don't want to have to deal with this. Can't a guy enjoy some down time."

It wasn't a question but Cameron responded anyhow "Not if you're a doctor!"

House pushed off the wall and made his way to the couch tossing his cane on the piano. "There's nothing wrong with the guy! He's just trying to annoy me." He breathed frustration as he sprawled out on the couch and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Cameron fumbled for her pager as she felt it buzz against her hip. "Or maybe he wasn't just trying to annoy you." She mumbled approaching the couch while gazing at the message. "We have to go back." House removed his hand from his face, giving her a questioning look. "He just had a seizure." She clipped her pager back on her hip and grabbed her coat and his. House sighed and rose off the couch, grabbing his coat and cane that Cameron held out for him. "I'll drive" she said.

House snatched the keys out of her hands "I don't think so. You drive like a soccer mom." He jabbed. Cameron rolled her eyes and resigned to being the passenger.

The trip to the hospital was quiet and quick. As they approached the entrance to the hospital they were greeted by Foreman. He passed House the file and began his ramble "He had another seizure 5 minutes ago. Now there's more neurological damage."

"And they are…?" House asked pushing the button for the elevator

"He has movement disorder. We asked him to move his right arm and he moved his left. Not to mention he understands us but he doesn't speak English." He said stepping on to the elevator.

"What does he speak?" Cameron asked stepping on to the elevator glancing at the file in House's hand.

Foreman shrugged his shoulders. "Not English!"

"That helps" House rolled his eyes at Foreman. Stepping out of the elevator he walked into diagnostics, walked over to the white board and began writing the symptoms:

Light Sensitivity

Chronic fatigue

↓ Auditory 

Blurred vision

Seizures

No English

"These are all neurological symptoms" Chase sipped his coffee. "Could be a tumor."

Cameron slapped the file on the table and leaned forward and glared at Chase "You're an idiot." She stated flatly tossing the file across the table at Chase. "Do you ever read the clients history? He does have a tumor. That's the original diagnosis." She looked again at the white board and searched for more clues. "What about a gumma? Like what you had --- or what you had faked to have had." Cameron amended.

"Snap!" House pretended to feel zinged. "It's not Neurosyphilis. It's Cancer, like Chase said."

"ALS. He has ALS. That must be it" Foreman guessed.

House popped a lollipop in his mouth. "That doesn't explain the lack of speaking English, nor the seizures." Pulling the lollipop out of his mouth and pointing it at the three doctors he continued "You know what it could be…CANCER!" he emphasized. "Let's listen to Chase for once, and we'll start by you Foreman" he pointed "go get a CT and MRI of this losers brain. Chase go get his old images and put him on Gabapentin to control the seizures. Maybe we'll find another tumour and prove how right I actually am." House reached for his coat off the rack and held out Cameron's jacket for her.

Looking at the jacket House held out for her Cameron froze "What about me?" she questioned still refusing to take hold of the jacket.

"You're coming home with me" he grinned and wriggled his eyebrows mischievously.

Cameron's eyes fell uncomfortably to Foreman and Chase "I can't just leave them. This is my job too!"

House let on a frustrated sigh and let the hand that held Cameron's coat drop to his side. "You're job is also to be at my side, in sickness and in health" he exaggerated clutching his chest. "You wouldn't want to break a crippled man's heart would you?"

The boys snickered, but Cameron simply sighed. "House"

"Yes House?" he poked back leaning on his cane and fluttering his eyelashes, trying to annoy her by calling her by her new surname.

It worked "Seriously?" she looked at her unimpressed with the childish nature. She wasn't really in the mood for playing games.

Sensing how uncomfortable she was Foreman cleared his throat. "Cam, it alright. Get some sleep and you can take the long shift tomorrow."

"Great!" House said raising his hand and offering Cameron her jacket for what felt like the umpteenth time, happy that she finally stood and took her jacket. "Now let's get out of here. You heard the man!" As he opened the door and shooed her out.

--

Chase sighed as he and Foreman conducted the scans. "Why does she always get to go home early? Chase asked. "It's not fair." He looked at the computer monitor. Agitated by Foreman's silence he sighed again.

Foreman pressed the intercom button to speak with the client "Please try and remain still Dr. Lenko. Just a couple more shots" Foreman turned to Chase "Life isn't fair. I don't know why you would expect anything different from that guy." He stated flatly turning his eyes back to the monitor. "Temporal lobe is clean."

"Well this has got to stop" Chase continued "This has been going on for months."

"Their married. Newlyweds. What else do you expect?"

"For her to do her job!" he snapped bak in frustration. "She was able to do her job when we were dating."

"Hardly" Foreman grunted "And I wouldn't call that dating. You're still hung up on her and it's been 3 years. Get over her."

"I am over her. I just wish House could do his job by having her do her job." He pouted.

Done with the conversation Foreman spoke "I'm not talking about this anymore." His brow furrowed and he focused on the monitor. "There" he pointed at the screen "He has a 1 cm mass in the occipital lobe. That's a new tumour. I'll go call House, let him know we'll schedule tomorrow for a biopsy to confirm. You take care of the patient." With that he pushed his chair back and exited the room.

Chase leaned back and chewed on a pen. This had to change, and he had a plan.

--

The following morning House waltzed in the front door of PPTH Cameron at his side. Having heard the news from Foreman last night, House was feeling amused with himself having known that the patient was just as diagnostically boring as he had presumed. He was happy that this jerk would be out of his life again. Just as they were passing the clinic the inevitable happened.

"House" Cuddy's voiced resonated across the hall. The couple stopped in their footsteps and turned. Cuddy gestured to House "can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Sorry Cuddy" House began "But my clinic hours are up to date and I have a promise to Jimmy to keep my hands off of you…"he looked down at his wife who just elbowed him in the side "not to mention and even more bigger promise to this even younger and cuter one" he pointed a finger over Cameron's head.

Cuddy smiled and shuffled her feet uncomfortably "Please?"

Cameron took note and made her way to the elevator. "I'll go get the patient prepped for the biopsy.

As House followed Cuddy in to her office he watched as she stood against her desk. Cutting to the chase Cuddy spoke "Cameron as to go!"

House limped closer to the desk. "Go where? To the bathroom? Cause she's quite capable of doing that on her own. As much as I tell her otherwise." He joked. His grin faded as he saw Cuddy demeanour unchanged.

Cuddy bit her lip and blinked back tears, but stood her ground. "She has to leave Diagnostics. Permanently."

House was stunned


	4. Chapter 4

For all those who may be frustrated about me writing in that House was forced to treat a patient, this was simply done because Cuddy would have stuck with an ultimatum. Do your job, or don't do your job and go to clinic, or go home and not get paid. Since that has been done before, I chose to skip over that, avoiding potential plagiarism. Sorry this is my first story and I'm very self conscious about it. I tell no one I write so; for myself and my helplessly romantic friends bear with me.

------------------------------------

House was frozen. Completely stunned by what Cuddy had just said. He didn't quite understand what she was trying to say, but it seemed quite clear. Cameron had to leave diagnostics. This had been something that he and Cameron had tried quite noticeably to avoid, being professional in their work, separating most of work life from home. He figured that's what had kept the relationship going for as long as it had. They had discussed this problem arising before, many years ago, but this seemed to have been put on the back burner. When Cuddy had found out about the relationship she was just relieved that House was happy-ish. They hadn't really gotten engaged. It was more of a _'Hey, we're in Vegas, let's get married. Ha!_ Even after they got married seven months ago the board had nothing to say about it. As long as House was doing his job, and was happier, who cared? Besides they worked well together. He wouldn't deny that things haven't changed between them, obliviously they had, but as a whole House still picked on Cameron like he did everyone else. So why did she have to leave diagnostics? What changed?

"What? Why?" He asked confused.

Cuddy couldn't take the intensity of House's stare. He was obviously in shock and now she had to explain to him why. He would never understand, and she knew that. She averted her eyes from his and looked to her desk, fidgeting with a piece of paper. "The board thinks it's time that you two stop working together. They've let it go this long, but conflicts could arise and the fact that you're still her boss and her husband, favouritism could occur, and your judgment could be skewed."

"Favouritism? Conflicts?" he questioned. "That's what the board is worried about? I do that all the time, it's a part of who I am. Allison doesn't always get favoured, sometimes Foreman makes a better call, even Chase at times, and there's always going to be conflicts because I'm an uncaring bastard." He definitely felt his blood boiling. He never expected to end up in Cuddy's office fighting for, not himself but, his wife.

Cuddy gave a wryly smile. "You're not uncaring House, otherwise you wouldn't be here trying to save Cameron's position." She stepped around her desk and sat on the edge. House was still seething and Cuddy wanted this to cool down. "She doesn't have to leave the hospital House, I'll have another position available –"

"I'll quit!" House cut Cuddy off. She stared at him bewildered. "I'm not going to fire Cameron because we MAY have conflicts arise! I like my staff and I want to keep it that way. And if the board has their heads so far up their a—"

"There was a complaint!" Cuddy fired back.

House was quiet "Who? Chase?! Foreman?!"

"I can't tell you who. You know that."

"Why not?"

"Confidentiality." She said matter of fact.

"Foreman?" House inquired.

"Can't answer House. I'm sorry" Cuddy was really having a difficult time trying to get this threw his head. She knew that it wouldn't be easy.

"Chase?" he pushed for an answer.

"Enough House!" she barked. "It could have been me, or Brenda for that matter."

"You complained?" he asked shocked by her statement.

"No!" she slapped her hand on the desk. "It doesn't matter House! do you get that. What's happened has happened, and now you have to deal with the consequences of being married to your subordinate."

House heaved a sigh of frustration. "She hasn't been my subordinate for three and a half years when her fellowship ended. None of them have been my subordinate for the past three years. I just make the final call. My department"

"You still employ her. Therefore still her superior. I'm sorry" she said again "She has to go."

"I don't want her to go. She's a good doctor and knows what's she's doing. Where is she supposed to go? What other position do you have for her? Lab attendant? Janitor?" House was now rambling, totally side swiped by this conversation.

Cuddy smiled "It's a good position, and you'll still see her around the hospital. She can join you for consults if you need." She looked at House and saw the tension in his jaw. "Relax House" she aimed to reassure "She doesn't need to leave the hospital, just your department." It was quite simple "You have until the end of the week to tell her. I suggest that you tell her sooner than later." She said returning to the other side of her desk standing in front of her chair. House remained in his spot waiting for the joke to end. When it didn't, he dropped his head and turned for the door looking completely dejected. " House." Cuddy stopped him as he was opening the door. He turned and looked at her "Have Cameron come and see me after you've told her." He nodded and left. Cuddy fell back in her chair with a heavy sigh. She felt awful, but her job was supposed to be tough, and with House nothing was ever really easy. Picking up the phone she hit a speed dial, and waited for the recipient to answer. When the call was received all she said was. "He knows."

----------------------

Short chapter I know. But more is still to come. I have the next few chapters written out, I just need to type it up. Stick with me. Please review! I'm curious to know if you love it, like it or hate it. It's not going to change the story but I still value everyone opinions.


	5. Chapter 5

House looked off the ledge of the hospital roof. He didn't want to be found, and felt that this would be the spot to go. He knew Wilson or Alli would find him up here sooner or later. Right now he just wanted to be alone to burn off steam and stew for a while. He was trying to figure out the puzzle of who ratted on them. This was not going to be a good thing when he found out. Not if, but when he found out. He was also trying to figure out how he was going to tell Alli about this. She would be a little more understanding of the situation, considering she was the one to caution their relationship at work, but she was also the one without the job. Rather she had another job waiting for her, but he had no clue what it was. At least he could see a little comfort in that. How was this going to be anything but difficult? He imagined what he would say. '_Hey Alli, you're fired because you married your boss, but don't worry; Cuddy has another job for you.' _Or maybe he could say _'Hey hun? You know how you were worried about one or both of us getting fired for be married, well guess what? You're fired? I love you.'_ House grunted aloud "Yeah okay. That'll go over well." He chided himself.

"What will go over well?" a voice asked behind him. House almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the voice. Turning, he looked at his wife as she approached him, two coffees in hand. She had a big smile on her face, knowing she had just scared the living day light out of him. She handed him his coffee which he accepted; they both stood there sipping their coffees in silence while leaning over the roof watching the people below. From the corner of her eye, Cameron watched her husband thinking. He seemed to be troubled, but he obviously didn't want to talk about it. After a couple more minutes of silence she spoke affectionately "So, what will go over well?"

House put down his coffee and rubbed his hands together, the moment of truth. He pushed himself off the ledge and turned to her. He looked into her expectant eyes and his heart sank. She was so beautiful, so young, and so accepting of him, and now he had to break his wife's heart. He sighed and dipped his head down rubbing his thumb across his forehead. "I was just thinking." He stumbled for words.

"About what?" she asked patiently.

"About…" he couldn't, not here, not now. "…How to tell my parents that I don't want them coming for Thanksgiving. I just want to stay put at home with you."

"Awe." She smiled at him and pulled him into a hug. "You're so cute sometimes." They stood there for a couple of seconds just resting against one another. Cameron let her head rest against his chest, and House rested his chin on her head. He let out a deep breath of air that he hadn't realized he had been holding. He thought he had avoided the subject, but that was not the case. As Cameron went over the conversation in her head she scrunched her eyebrows. "Greg," she began "why are you thinking about that now? It's the middle of July. Thanksgiving isn't until November." She felt him tense.

"Well obviously I know it's in November." he rolled his eyes "I just wanted…to get it over and done with." He fumbled for words, shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay." She said. She pulled away a bit but didn't leave the embrace. She looked into his eyes and smiled. This conversation was making him uncomfortable and that was the last thing she wanted was for him to be is uncomfortable. She decided to change the subject. "So, you were right after all. He did have another tumour. He was just trying to annoy you." She giggled somewhat at his _'Well duh!'_ expression. "A job well did Dr. House." As she stood on her tip-toes and gave him a tender kiss on the lips.

"Well thank you Dr. House for all your hard work." He teased pulling her in for another hug.

"I hardly did anything. Chase and Foreman did all the work."

House froze at her statement. He knew that the complaint was now his fault. He was the one who kept pulling Cameron away from her job, and now she would have to suffer the consequences of his actions. He now also knew that it was Chase or Foreman that was the rat, and he would have to figure out who it was. "Yeah, well you can't always be as perfect as I am. OW!" he jumped as Cameron pinched his side. "What was that for?"

"Being a jerk." She gazed up into his icy blue and gave her signature grin. "My jerk, who I love."

"Cute" he replied "I have my one personal teddy bear with words of comfort."

Their private moment was interrupted by a door creaking open. "House!" James Wilson poked his head out and laid eyes on the couple embracing. "Sorry to interrupt." He apologized. "I hope I'm not intruding on a private conversation." He stepped out onto the roof top.

Cameron broke the embrace and turned to Wilson. "That's okay." She said grabbing her coffee. "We were just finishing anyway." She looked over at House who had also grabbed his coffee. "Well then," she said quietly "I guess now that we don't have a patient I'll go down to immunology and see if they need an extra hand. Page me if we get anything."

Wilson averted his eyes as Cameron placed a peck on House's cheek and turned to exit the roof. "Sorry this happened to you Cameron." He said as she passed him.

She paused in her footsteps. "Sorry what happened?" she looked at Wilson utterly confused.

"Uh…" Wilson glanced at House who was tapping his cane nervously willing Wilson to shut up. "Sorry that I happened to interrupted your time alone with House." He finished seeing House stop tapping his cane, thankful that he hadn't spilled the beans.

"Pff." She waved it off. "Whatever, it's not the end of the world. It's just House." She chuckled and looked over at House who gave a pouty face. "I'm only kidding, you big baby."

"Bye." Wilson snickered as she waved at him and House and exited the roof. When her footsteps drifted way Wilson wiped he grin off his face and whipped his head around; his eyes bulging out of their sockets. "You didn't tell her?" he interrogated, pointing at her last known position.

"You know?" House volleyed back.

Wilson paused for a moment and placed a hand on his hip. "No." he tried denying his knowledge of the situation.

"You're lying." House spat. "Of course I should have known that you'd know. Cuddy and you shared everything, even saliva." House was really mad now. "I shouldn't be the one having to fire my wife while you and Cuddy get it on. Doesn't seem very fair does it?" Wilson was silent. House brushed past him, leaving Wilson alone on the roof.


	6. Chapter 6

Monday crept in to Thursday and House had still said nothing of the situation to Cameron. He sat in his room tossing the ball back and forth between his hands, eyeing the trio in the conference room next door. The week had been pretty slow, no patients so everyone, except House was trying to keep themselves occupied with other tasks. House was still trying to solve the puzzle of who whined to Cuddy about Cameron and him. Foreman seemed like a likely candidate based on the fact that he highly regarded professionalism. He had no problem stepping over House and facing Cuddy. Chase was even more of a likely candidate simply because of his history with Cameron. House never liked that situation, but that was then. However Chase still did pine for her from time to time. House could see that in Chase's eyes, the way he looked at her when he thought that House wasn't looking, but House always saw everything. It drove him crazy, but baring beating Chase with his cane, it was out of his control. He had already fired Chase before and hired him back because of Cuddy. Chase was a good doctor, but he was also a nuisance to anything personal; willing to interfere with any conflict to secure his own job.

His thoughts were interrupted by a coffee cup being dropped on the desk inform of him. "So, when are you going to get around to telling her?" Wilson asked taking a seat a chair across the desk. He turned his head and glanced into the conference room, eyeing Cameron typing on her computer.

House fixed his eyes on Wilson "I'm working on it." He feared the conversation becoming deep.

"Lisa sent me here to tell you that 'Either you fire her or I will!'" he stressed.

House gave an exasperated look "Oh, so Lisa's sending you not Cuddy! This is personal not professional. How ridiculous is that! Why should I have to fire my wife, while the Dean of medicine engages in an affair with one of her Department head's?"

"It's different." He raised his hands defensively.

"How?"

"It just is. You'll see." He lowered his hands and stood over the desk. House didn't follow Wilson's eyes. "You're going to have to face the fire sooner or later House; it always easier to be sooner and It's not like she's leaving the hospital;" he reassured "she'll have another position here."

"What position is that? Janitor? Nurse?" he asked with sarcasm.

"Just after you tell Alli, tell her to speak with Cuddy." He finalized.

"Quit the personal crap!" House barked, drawing the attention of the neighbouring room. He lowered his voice as the others turned back to their work "I'm not firing Allison, I'm firing Cameron. Stop trying to make this a deep emotional issue."

"Just do it!" Wilson begged, and left House's office exchanging glances with Cameron at her desk threw the panes of glass.

House rested his arm on the chair arm and glanced at Cameron. She caught his gaze and looked at him questioningly. He sighed and leaned back in his chair returning his attention to his ball.

--

That night House flipped threw the channels on his TiVo, looking for a show to occupy his mind. He had avoided any one on one confrontation with Cameron until they left the hospital. They hadn't said much since arriving home, because Cameron had head straight off to the shower. He rested his head on his right arm which sat on the arm of the chair. In the distance he could hear the sound of running water come to a halt. A couple of moments later the sound of pitter pattering bare feet, making their way down the hall to the living room could be heard. He barely had time to move his legs off the coffee table as towel laden Cameron barreled threw to sit on the couch next to him.

She smiled at him as she rubbed a smaller towel against her head. "So what do you want for supper?" She asked.

"Pizza." His response was monotone, eyes glued to the TV as motor cross played on the screen.

Cameron shifted closer to House. His arm draped over the back of the couch, gave Cameron her much loved snuggle opportunity. She gave him a peck on his cheek, his stubble grazing across her face. "Okay." She stood, heading towards the kitchen to find the menu. "What do you want? Pepperoni, mushrooms, and hot peppers?!"

House rose off the couch and limped towards the kitchen "nix them mushrooms: add italian sausage instead!" his eyes lit slightly. He made himself a drink while she ordered their meal. He offered a glass but she declined.

Once finished ordering, she hung up the phone, and approached the counter next to House, watching as he poured himself a scotch neat. She leaned against the counter and looked into her husband's eyes, smile on her face yet it began to fade in concern. "What's wrong?" she asked seeing House's troubled eyes. "You've been like this all week."

House took a swig of his scotch and let it burn down his throat. He looked down at Cameron's eyes, and turned quickly towards the living room, bottle of scotch in hand. "Nothing's wrong. Can't I enjoy my time alone at home?" he asked, settling himself on the piano bench. He began fluttering his fingers across the keys, closing his eyes and absorbing the music. He used to hesitate playing for an audience, but that became hard to do after Cameron had moved in.

She enjoyed listening to him play, but knew that sometimes it was his alone time and she would sneak off to take a shower or read in the other room while he played; time alone was not in the cards tonight. "Bottle of scotch in hand and heading for the piano, sure there's nothing wrong." She replied sarcastically. She sighed and walked over to piano and scooted on to the piano bench he sat at. She watched in silence as he played his emotions away on the keys. It was a little to melancholy for her ears. Slowly she moved her hand to stop one of his drifting hands, and the music stopped abruptly. She gently released his hand and looked into his eyes. "Is there a problem?"

House squeezed her hand and avoided the topic by returning to his music "there's no problem!" Before he could get somewhere the keyboard cover clamped down on his hands. He looked at Cameron in dismay "Ow! That hurt you know!"

"You're avoiding." She fired.

"And you're annoying!" he shielded. At the hurt look on Cameron's face, House dropped his head and pinched his nose. He reached into his pocket and withdrew a bottle of Vicodin; popping a pill in his mouth, he traced it down with his scotch. He gazed up at the ceiling, and resigned himself to his job. '_This is it, now or never.' _He thought to his self _'Oh, this is going to suck!'_ He let out a puff of air and looked at Cameron "I've been told by Cuddy that I have to fire you." He stated simply. He searched her face for a reaction; she simply stared, so he went on "Apparently the board _now_ believes it inappropriate for you to be my employee, not three years ago."

Cameron jerked her head back, absorbing what she had just heard. "So, wait…you're firing me?" her jaw was unable to close. "You're firing me? Your wife! Why?"

House sighed "I'm not firing my wife; I'm firing Cameron, my employee."

"Same thing!" she said

"No it's not!" he barked "That's exactly why I didn't want to tell you at home. You're not my employee here. Wouldn't that seem kind of whorish?" he let out yet another sigh of frustration. "Look," he began "It's not like I want to do this; I have to do this, because someone couldn't keep their problems to themselves."

"Who had a problem?" she inquired.

"I don't know. Chase or Foreman or both I presume." He guessed.

Cameron shook her head in disbelief "You see!" she pointed at him accusingly "I knew not staying to help treat the client last week was a bad idea. But, no!" she threw her hands up in the air mockingly "Why didn't you let me just do my job? Then maybe we wouldn't be in this mess." She finished eyes tearing slightly. "What am I going to do?" she asked.

House shrugged "Cuddy wants to see you in the morning." At her questioning glance he went on "You aren't leaving the hospital. She has another position for you."

"The hospital is at full staffed!" she complained "Where will there be a position for me? In the clinic? as a janitor?"

House half smiled "That's exactly what I said." He tapped his hand on the keyboard cover and continued. "Look, as I said, I don't know what position they have to offer you, but they do have one. So, go talk to Cuddy tomorrow."

"Yeah okay!" she rolled her eyes and sniffled a little. Sarcasm was her only tool now.

House was lost for words. The only thing comforting he could come up with was "I'm sorry pookie."

She chuckled and blinked back her tears. "Did you just call me pookie?"

"If I had would you cheer up?" he asked playfully.

The towel on her head chose that moment to fall between them. Cameron picked up a corner and wiped her eyes. "This sucks!"

"Yup." He confirmed. His eyes fell on her slouched form. He smiled as he stated at her towel wrapped body. "On the other hand," He traced her left shoulder with his right hand "You look very sexy in that outfit. You know what would be even sexier than that? You –"

He was quickly cut off by Cameron "Oh shush! I'm not in the mood. My boss just fired me." She stopped his wandering hand and placed it in her lap. "Besides, the food will be here soon."

On queue the delivery man chose this moment to knock on the door. House looked at his wife menacingly "I'll give you 5 bucks to answer the door in that towel."

Cameron grinned and gave her husband a peck on the cheek and rose from the bench. "I'm not your secretary anymore, get it yourself while I go get dressed." She headed down the hallway and shouted at House just as he was reaching into her purse to retrieve her wallet "And, down touch my money! You just fired me, the least you could do is pay for it!"

House grinned, she knew him all too well. "Bully." He mumbled to himself under his breath. Grabbing his wallet from his jacket he opened the door for the delivery man and paid the guy. Once closing the door he made his way over to the couch, taking a seat and placing the pizza on the coffee table. He reached in and grabbed a slice, then the remote and got comfortable on the cushions. At this time Cameron returned to the room in a zeplin shirt and pajama shorts. "So, we're good?" he asked as she took a seat beside him and grabbed herself a slice of pizza.

Cameron took a heaping bite out of her pizza and smiled back at House reassuringly. "We're good."

House turned his eyes away from her "Didn't your mom teach you not to speak with a full mouth?" Her only response was to open her mouth and flash her husband all of the ingredients in her mouth. "Ugh!" House looked away in disgust as Cameron laughed deeply.


	7. Chapter 7

House woke up the next morning to the sound of retching coming from the bathroom. Rubbing his eyes, he rose from the bed. Before limping towards the bathroom to check on his wife, he popped two vicodin in his mouth and dry swallowed. As he laid his eyes on her, she was having yet another bout of nausea and releasing her contents into the porcelain god. He reached over the tub and grabbed a hand cloth and soaked it under the sink's tap. Wringing it out, he placed it across the back of her neck attempting to sooth her. He sat on the edge of the tub grabbing an elastic band, and placed her hair in a loose hold. Once she was finished she sat back and leaned against the door frame as he flushed the contents. "Mmm, churned pizza; yummy!" she gave him an irritated look. "You've got to stop stressing out about this, or you'll continue to get sick." He advised her.

Cameron wiped her mouth with the cloth that had been placed on the back of her neck. "Sorry, it's not like every day you wake up to go to work, but realize there's no job waiting for you." Her stomach knotted a little.

House grimaced at her comment; it felt like a sucker punch. "You said we were good. Don't kill the messenger." His voice rose slightly.

"We are good." She reassured, accepting her husband's hand up off the floor. "But, I'm allowed to be upset. I mean, I just lost my job because of my marriage." She took her toothbrush and began to brush her teeth.

House chuckled lightly "I always knew that you would be fired sometime or later." He raised his hands in surrender when she bore holes in his head with her eyes. "I'm just saying," he continued trying to tame the beast. "You've quit twice before! I always thought that I would have the last say. You'd go over the deep end, and then I would have to fire you."

Cameron spat the paste from her mouth. "I did go over the deep end. I married you didn't I?" she began flushing her mouth with water.

House shrugged his shoulders "True. People did say you went over the edge. They ALSO say that I must have drugged you up, because no one would be so incoherent when it comes to marrying a misanthropic jerk like me."

Cameron looked at her husband sitting on the edge of the tub and sighed with a smile. She placed her tooth brush back in the holder and stepped between his legs and placed his face between hers hands. "Aw! You're not a jerk." She paused in consideration. "Yes you are." He nodded in agreement. "You're my jerk though."

House pulled her down to sit on his left thigh. "I'd have it no other way." He kissed her temple.

The sat on the tub in silence just enjoying each other's company. Cameron gave a big drawn out sigh "Well, I guess if I have no job than I don't have to worry about being late, but you should get going."

House wriggled his eyebrows at her comment. "When have I ever arrived to work on time without you, hmm? But, if you want to do the dirty deed, than I'm cool with getting the third degree from Cuddy."

Cameron giggled and rested her head on his shoulder. "This sucks." She stood and stared at her wedding ring "All because of this stupid thing."

House's mouth gaped and he gave an astounded look "I'll have you know that I spent a lot of money on those rings! Something I never thought I'd ever buy, and now you say their stupid!"

"If it weren't for these" she flashed him her engagement and wedding bands "I'd still have a job."

"Touché" he said as he rose from the ledge. He wrapped her in an embrace "Cuddy seems to have it all figured out. Go see what she has to say." He placed a soft kiss on her lips and left the bathroom to get dressed.

--

They arrived at the hospital not too long afterwards. As House stepped out of the car he looked over at his wife. "See, an added bonus to marrying me is this wicked parking spot. Still having regrets?"

Cameron chuckled and looked over the roof of the car directly into his eyes "No regrets."

"Good." He gave his signature grin. Quietly the pair made their way through the front doors of the hospital. As the approached the clinic doors he stopped in his tracks. "This is your stop." He tapped his cane uncomfortably on the ground. He wanted to show some affection, but couldn't bring himself to do so with so many people around, so he opted for something a bit more abstract that he knew she would understand. "Be quick, I want my coffee."

She smiled at him, and winked "Wish me luck?"

"All the luck in the world." With that he turned and headed towards the elevators.

Cameron entered the clinic and made her way over to Cuddy's office.

--

Cuddy looked up as her door swung open revealing Cameron. She motioned for her to have a seat on the sofa while she finished her conversation on the phone. "Right…okay…thank you. I'll be sure to pass on the message…goodbye." She hung up the phone and rose to move towards Cameron. "Thanks for stopping by Allison." She took a seat on the sofa chair adjacent to Cameron.

Cameron nodded "Greg said that you wanted to see me?" she wringed her hands nervously.

Cuddy gave a sympathetic smile "I'm so sorry. I didn't want this to happen either. You're the best thing that's happened to House in…well forever really." They nodded in agreement. "I know you two work well together, but you knew this would happen eventually." Cameron nodded again. "The board did happen to agree that because you were once a senior attending in the ER, you've worked under House for 6 years, and, well let's face it, you have been doing all of House department head work, that you would be the perfect replacement for Dr. Geobel when he retires at the end of the year." She held her breath and waited for Cameron's reaction.

Cameron suppressed what she could of her laugh. "You're joking right?"

"Nope" Cuddy retorted "I'm dead serious."

"Me?" Cameron pointed at herself "You want me to be Head of Immunology?"

"Yes, if you want the job it yours. You will, however, have to teach classes, I won't lie, but three or four 2 hour classes isn't a lot is it? What do you say?" she looked expectantly at Cameron.

"Hell yeah!" Cameron grinned. "Seriously?"

Cuddy returned the smile. "Seriously." She stood and embraced an ecstatic Cameron. "Congratulations Dr. Cam- House" she corrected herself. "I don't think that will ever get easier to say."

Cameron huffed "I'm getting used to it slowly. It's not easy when you dreaded that name for years and it had such a bad rapport with…humanity" she smiled. She let a breath go she wasn't even aware that she was holding. "God, I've been so nervous about all of this that I haven't eaten."

"Want to grab a bite? Hammer out the details?" Cuddy invited.

"Sure." With that the ladies exited Cuddy's office and made their way to the cafeteria.

--

House looked up from the TV as his wife strolled into the office. She had a big smile on her face as she took a seat across the desk from him. "You look happy? The meeting went well I presume?"

"I got another job offer." She beamed

"Where?" he furrowed his brow.

"Here." She enjoyed making him guess.

He rolled his "I know here in the hospital, but where? DON'T say ER again." He pointed a finger at her warning her.

"What's so wrong if it were the ER again. I had fun."

"Dumbest move ever! See where it got you. Back to square one."

"That's not very nice." She crossed her arms and smiled lightly "Maybe I won't tell you."

"Stop teasing me woman!" House breathed in frustration.

Cameron giggled "You're cute when you're frustrated.

"There is nothing cute about me. That's all you." When she sighed in happiness he continued "See I just gave you a complement, now you tell something I want to hear like, I don't know, where you're going?"

Their conversation was interrupted by the conference room door opening allowing Chase and Foreman in "House! 32 year old fe-"

"In a minute!" House threw his hand up in a stopping motion. When the boys stopped at his request he pointed at Cameron seated across from him. "Private moment between husband and wife, about to do the dirty deed. Comeback in ten." Cameron rolled her eyes at him "Make that twenty." He wriggled his eyebrows at her, bring a flushed look to her face.

Chase averted his eyes to look elsewhere but here, and Foreman huffed and tossed the file at House "32 year old female, tachycardia, apnea, creatine in her urine, fever, intermit-"

"Boring!" He hollered browsing quietly through the file. He slapped it shut and handed it back to Foreman. "You know what's not boring, watching you two" he pointed at Chase and Foreman "get out of my office and take care of the patient yourself. You're both attendings too. Make your own judgments. Leave me and the missus alone. We have important things to discuss." He looked back at his wife questioningly "where are you going?"

This caught Chase's attention and turned to look at Cameron with surprise "You're leaving?"

Cameron rolled her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time "NO!"

Foreman cleared his throat. "Anysways, going back to the patient."

"Thank you." Cameron tipped her head to Foreman.

House shook his head "I don't have a patient. GO AWAY!

"She hasn't slept in 3 days. She's hallucinating."

"So give her some sleeping pills."

"The ER did. A lot!" Foreman said. He handed the file over to Cameron who in turn began to open the file.

" No!" House lunged forward trying to claim the file from Cameron's hands. She dodged his attempts at securing the fold and stood to pace the room reviewing the file. House closed his eyes in defeat and sunk his head "Don't give it to her!" Foreman shrugged. An evil grin wiped across his face and House narrowed his eyes. "You did that on purpose." Foreman nodded. His grin still prevailing. "You know what'll happen next." Another nod "Bully!"

Cameron turned and looked at the trio in front of her

"It says here that the ER treated her symptoms a week ago and a week before that." She flipped over a page and continued "and now she is presenting with pulmonary edema. BP is normal though. Are you sure you got the full work up from the ER?" she looked at Foreman.

"That's exactly why going to the ER was the dumbest move you ever made! Going back there is just another block in the road." House pointed at his wife.

Foreman and Chase turned towards Cameron. "You're going back to the ER?" Foreman asked. "Why?"

Cameron closed the file, slapping it against her thigh. "I'm not going back to the ER!"

"But you're leaving the department?" Chase asked coolly.

Cameron opened her mouth and closed it lost for words. "I-I-"

"What she's trying to say is that it's none of your business, now scram!" House spoke. "Go stick some more fluids in this girl, send her to the sleeping lab and give her antibiotics for her kidney infection, which will decrease her heart rate, fever and eliminate the blood in her urine. That should solve the sleeping issue. And tell her to cut back on all the Red Bull and coffee she drinks. It's bad for the fetus." House spoke agitatedly.

"She's not pregnant." Chase said.

"Seriously? Cause what's this test that shows all this hCG hormone in it?" Cameron shoved the file into Chase's hands.

House put his hands behind his head and reclined in his chair propping his feet on the desk. "You heard her now go do my biddings." The three employees turned to exit his office "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" He stopped them in their exit. "I said you two go do my biddings" he pointed at the male employees "the missus and I still aren't finished a our conversation."

Chase sighed heavily slapping his hand on his thigh drawing the attention to him "She's going to do nothing. AGAIN!" he stammered in disbelief.

"Greg!" Cameron warned "Not now okay?" she pleaded with his eyes.

House smirked and stood from his chair approaching Chase while leaning heavily on his cane. He eyed Chase closely and pointed his index finger at him "You're the rat."

Chase looked at him oddly at then at Foreman and Cameron nervously "The rat?"

House stopped mere inches from Chase's face "The rat who went to the wicked witch and poisoned the princesses apple."

Chase smiled lightly trying to avoid Houses proximity "I don't know what you're talking about."

Foreman and Cameron watched the situation unfold. The tension was visibly building in House's demeanour, so Cameron tried to ease the situation.

"Greg, it's no big deal anymore. It worked out for the best."

"Okay... what?" Foreman asked completely out of the loop.

Cameron sighed and gently pulled her husband away from Chase, who released his breath. "He fired me last night." She looked at Chase trying all to easily to read his guilt "There were complaints about my work and the board didn't find it appropriate that we" she motioned between her and her husband who didn't waver his gaze from Chase "work together anymore."

Foreman caught the looks at Chase and in turn looked at Chase annoyingly. "What the hell? I thought I told you to let it go!"

"It's okay Foreman." Cameron reassured. "Dr. Geobel is retiring and Cuddy just asked me if I'd like to step in as head of Immunology."

This got House's attention away from Chase. He looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Seriously?"

Cameron nodded her head and accepted a hug of congratulations from Foreman. "I wanted to tell Greg alone, but that just never happens around here." She had made sure that she stresses _alone_ so that the hint would come across.

"Cuddy asked YOU to be the head of Immunology." Chase questioned and spoke after Cameron's nod. "But you're so young."

"And smart and sexy too!" House clicked his tongue. "Sorry, mate" he improved a aussie accent "looks as though her hair is also prettier than you roo too!" He returned to his normal tone. "Now you're the runt of the litter. You played your cards poorly. Now suffer the consequences cause instead of firing you again I'm just going to make you more miserable." He inched closer to Chase again but quickly detoured for the door. He held it open as he looked at his wife then to the men "Come on woman. Let's leave these hobos and go celebrate your promotion by having steamy hot sex on Wilson's desk."

Cameron simply smiled and made her way out the door with House. As they strode down the hallway she grinned "That was unnecessary and mean."

House kept his eyes straight ahead and smiled to himself "I like mean."

Finally got an update. Sorry I took so long. Writer's blocks a bitch! It just never turns out the way you want it too. Let me know what you think. I'll be more inclinded to update. Let's all just cross our fingers in hope that Cameron and House will get together again on the show now that she's not working for him.


	8. Chapter 8

"So when does Dr.Girbble retire anyways?" House asked his wife as they walked in to their flat.

"Dr. Geobel!" Cameron corrected him while carrying the groceries to the kitchen to dispose of them. "And he doesn't retire until December 31. I take over January 1st."

House placed his cane on the piano and took a seat on the sofa. "So you're not leaving diagnostics till then?" he inquired raising both an eyebrow and his voice over the sound of the kitchen sink's tap.

"I'll be drifting in and out; learning the ropes. Hey!" Cameron shouted emerging from the kitchen looking at her husband in disbelief. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

House picked up the remote and turned the TV on and shrugged "Watching TV?"

She crossed her arms unimpressed "So, I shop for the food, buy the food, carry the food, and now I should put the food away? Whatever happened to husbands carrying items for their spouses, or..or..or giving a helping hand?"

"Chivalries dead." House grinned at his witty comeback and looked at his wife's features. His grin was quick to wipe off as he realized that having an unimpressed and irritated wife leering over him was far less enjoyable than a happy one. He sighed and tried to play his next hand. Looking at her with his puppy dog face he whimpered "But, I got a bum leg, it hurts when I use it."

Cameron remained defiant in her pose. "That's not the only bum thing you're going to have if you don't get up and help." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"But I was going to watch Desperate Housewives." He whined. His wife uncrossed one of her hands and point over her shoulder to the kitchen. House sighed and dropped the remote on the couch "Fine" he raised from the couch "I'll put the groceries away." He limped passed her towards the kitchen. As he was opening the fridge door he caught a glimpse of his wife out of the corner of his eye plopping down on the couch. He closed the fridge and limped towards her, standing almost in the same spot she had just been in "Hey, hey, hey. And just what do you think you're doing?"

Cameron propped her feet up on the coffee table and smiled at her husband. "Watching Desperate Housewives." She looked back at the TV screen ignoring his obviously annoyed expression.

House raised his hands in disbelief "Unbelievable. Women." rolled his eyes and turned back to the kitchen muttering to his self.

Cameron chuckled to herself; her husband was so amusing at times. She could get him to do anything for her simply by being her. Wilson had once warned her early on when they were just starting to date that House would never change. But, everyone changes in their own way. And even though he did not change his demeanour at work very much, living with him had changed him…slightly. Wilson was astonished when she had told him that House would clean the dishes or make food… occasionally; or how he would draw a bath for her if she was working late at work. The most astounding part of their whole courtship was him actually proposing to her. Granted it was a little less than a day between proposing and getting married. _Okay fine_ she corrected her thoughts. _He proposed in the morning jokingly and got married the same night_. She remembered it like it was yesterday…

_SEVEN _MONTHS_ AGO_—

"All flight attendants please prepare for landing." The captain called over the intercom.

House watched the attend walk past him "Excuse me!" he called after her.

The flight attendant gave a noticeable sigh before turning to look at House "Yes?" she asked with a smile plastered on her face that expressed utter annoyance with him.

He lifted the empty bag of peanuts in his hand "Any more peanuts? I'm famished."

"Shut up House!" Wilson spoke from across the aisle. He smiled at the attendant "Sorry, he's just a jerk." The attendant nodded her head and turned to take her seat.

House turned to Wilson and clutched his hands to chest in adoration "Am I really a jerk? Am I the biggest jerk of them all?" looking towards him with expectant eyes.

"Big enough!" he heard from a familiar high pitched voice seating in the seat adjacent to his.

He turned to look at his girlfriend with an evil grin "Big enough for you maybe. But don't worry you can find out again how big I actually am when we get to our hotel room." He wriggled his eyebrows.

A symphony of sighs of disgust erupted from around him. "Seriously House, just shut up!" Foreman's voice rose from behind House's seat.

"I can't wait to get back to Princeton." An Aussie chimed in.

Cameron looked over her seat at Chase "We haven't even gotten to Las Vegas and you're dreaming about getting back home." She shook her head and turned back to sit properly in her seat as the sound of landing gear opened in the belly of the plane "This is going to be one of the longest 4 days of your life."

"Stupid convention." Chase muttered loud enough for everyone who cared to hear.

"All of you just shut up now!" Cuddy's annoyed voice resonated from the window seat beside Wilson. "It's like travelling with toddlers."

"Actually," Wilson corrected her pointing down the aisle in front of them "toddlers appear to be quieter."

Cuddy looked out the aisle at a child sitting pristinely in his seat "Oh yeah. Look at that."

"Oh my god just let me off the plane!" Foreman rested his head against his head rest in frustration.

On cue the plane touched down and the sound of the wind against the wings roared through the cabin. The plane slowed and rolled its way across the tarmac towards the terminal. "Welcome folks. The time hear in Las Vegas is 9am. The temperature is hovering at a steady 97 degrees with clear skies. We'll be pulling into to the terminal in just a couple of seconds, please remain seated until we have docked at our gate. For those who require assistance please remained seated until all other passengers have disembarked so that we may be able to assist you. We hope you had a pleasant flight this morning, and thank you for flying with us."

The group of six stood up to grab their luggage from the overhead containers. "Dr. House," an attendant approached him "if you would just keep your seat, one of our staff will be around shortly with a wheelchair to help you off the airplane." She motioned for him to have a seat.

"I'll manage, thank you." He protested, throwing his knapsack over his shoulder and handing Cameron her laptop bag.

"Please Dr. House, if you would just sit for 5 minutes while the plane disembarks." She smiled annoyed.

"I am trying to disembark." He fought her.

"Greg, sit still. I'll wait with you." Cameron reassured House trying to let the poor attendant go back to her job.

"But how hard is it for me to walk off the plane? It's not like it's a fast moving line." As he pointed at the line up that had already commenced at the front of the cabin. "All that's necessary is that there's a wheelchair waiting for me at the door. How hard can that be?" He looked back and forth between the unwavering glares of both his girlfriend and the flight attendant. He huffed in surrender, slipped off his knapsack and took a seat smiling at the attendant "I'll be right here waiting." sarcasm evident. As she walked off he looked around at the other four preparing to leave "Aren't you guys going to wait around with us?"

Chase and Foreman both stifled their laughter "Yeah right" they said in unison. They continued their escape down the isle.

House looked up at Wilson and Cuddy who where both standing as well. Wilson looked at House and shook his head pointing his thumb behind him at Cuddy. And, well, Cuddy didn't hesitate to voice her opinion "I don't think so. I've already waited with you before, and you're just not worth it." She continued as his mouth gaped open "Singapore was an 18 hour flight, this was 3. Surely you can hold off on your disappointment. Besides, your girlfriend wants to stick around with you. Annoy her instead." With that she pushed Wilson down the aisle.

"She's hard to annoy when she's been dating me for so long." He yelled after her. Cuddy didn't look back, but she did wave her hand back at him. House leaned back and sighed, closing his eyes.

"Ah, how cute." Cameron spoke quietly beside him "You really think that I've learned how to be a hard ass around you. Tough enough now huh Dr House?"

House opened his left eye looking over at his girlfriend "You don't have a hard ass, but you DO have a nice ass." He spoke a little louder than Cameron had hoped as a guy walking past them clicked his tongue. House peered over at the guy and grabbed Cameron close. "Back off. That's my wife you're clicking at."

The man turned a slight shade of red and continued his exit off the airplane. Cameron snuggled closer to him "Ah, and you just referred to me as your wife. How adorable is that."

"You like that don't you." He winked at her. "Turned on enough that you'd want to ditch the conference and go have wild sex in our hotel room, full of champagne, and chocolate covered strawberries?"

"Yeah 'cause that will ever happen." She huffed pulling away from him and gazing out the window.

"The wild sex will never happen or the room, full of champagne and chocolate covered strawberries?"

Cameron chuckled and looked over at him "Oh, please. You would never want to get married." She continued at his disbelieved look. "Come on, don't josh me. You never considered marrying Stacey and you dated for five years."

House moved uncomfortably in his seat brushing off an imaginary piece of lint from his pants "Stacey was different. You're different."

"So different enough that you could come out of your shell and marry someone like me?"

He shrugged "Maybe." He looked at her, but she still had her face pointed out the window. She seemed a bit depressed at the conversation. "Are you just afraid to become a House as well?"

She turned to him and grinned "Not as afraid as you taking a wife." She changed the subject slightly "Did you really mean it with the chocolate and strawberries thing?"

"Better." He winked again and was in the midst of leaning over to whisper in her ear when he was interrupted with a tapped on his shoulder. "Dr. House" the flight attendant spoke "We have your wheelchair ready if you would like come with us."

"Finally" House muttered and stood making his way down the aisle to the wheelchair waiting for him at the front of the plane. "Wish you could have let me off first."

"Oh just shut up Greg!" Cameron said walking beside him as the attendant pushed his chair up the walk way towards the gait.

Once at the end of the gait, another attendant handed House his cane and he and Cameron continued the rest of their trip to baggage claims in silence. There, House and Cameron met up with the others, who had already collected the entire luggage and were waiting for them.

"What took you guys so long?" Chase asked.

"We stopped off at the chapel and got married." House said jokingly, grabbing Cameron and pulling her close.

"Seriously!?" The four looked at them in shock.

"NO!" Cameron nearly shouted amazed that they would actually take that seriously She jabbed House who began stifling his laughs "I thought I told you to shut up!" House's laughs seized at her glare. She looked at the rest of the group. "Can we go now?"

Cuddy nodded and turned to exit the airport. "Let's go grab some cabs and meet at the hotel lobby."

--

"Hey…hello?" he waved his hands in front of her vegetative stare. "Earth to Allison..are you there? Have the Martians returned you yet from abduction?"

Cameron snapped out of her reverie looking up at her husband who had now stationed himself between her and the tv. "What?" she asked confused.

House furrowed his brow. "What do you mean what? I've been talking to you for the past five minutes. I became a little concerned when you didn't respond to my sexual innuendos about the Bratwurst and Mt. Gregory."

Cameron cleared her throat and sat up pulling her numb feet from the coffee table "Nothing I haven't heard before." She lied, but the expression on his face was evidence enough that he wasn't buying her story. She smiled at him, trying to push off the current discussion "So what's for dinner?"

House grinned at her knowingly "me" he winked.

She huffed and looked at the magazines on the coffee table "Better than nothing I guess."

He clutched his chest "Better than nothing?" he repeated offended "How rude."

"No rude enough." She looked back at him and caught the glass on wine that he held in his other hand. "You opened the wine? Is it some sort of celebration?" she asked as he took a seat next to her. "You still haven't told me what we're having for dinner."

"That's because" he began, handing her the glass of wine he had brought for her "we haven't finished discussing why I just found you in a comatose state just now while there is clearly a very entertaining program on the tube." He glanced over at the tv as the show rolled on in the background. He looked back at his wife "so what were you thinking about?"

Cameron took a sip of her wine and rested her head on the back of the couch and looked at her husband. "I'm just reminiscing…" she trailed off looking back at the tv.

"About?" he pushed for more of a definitive answer.

"About Vegas, our engagement…if you could even call it one." She fidgeted with her rings, twisting them round and round with her thumb.

House smiled in memory of the events and sighed "Yeah. That was pretty entertaining. Do you remember the looks on Foreman and Chase's faces as we told them the next morning?"

"Remember?" she giggled "I especially remember seeing Chase's face as hell froze over for him." She giggled a bit.

"What?" he asking wanting to be let in on her little moment.

"Our marriage was like out of a movie, how it happened and everything. Even their expressions to the scenario looked staged."

"Kind of like when Ross and Rachel got married in Friends." He inputted.

A deep belly laugh rolled out Cameron as she nearly sputtered her wine across the room. She looked at her husband with doe eyes, the alcohol already taking effect on her exhausted body. "Only you would be able to pull out useless knowledge form television show that took place over almost ten years ago." She sighed as she saw embarrassment wash over her husband's face. "Don't worry," she began as she snuggled up to him and grasped his arm and folded it around her body "I won't tell anyone romantically geeky you truly are." She took another sip of her wine and grinned "At least we weren't drunk when we tied the knot. I still remember Wilson's jaw dropped expression when you asked him to be your best man."

House smiled and poured himself a glass of wine that rested on the coffee table. He leaned back and tilted his head up to the ceiling remembering the events as well

_SEVEN MONTHS AGO –_

"What?" the oncologist gaped. He couldn't believe what he just heard. "You're getting what?! Married…now…what…married…best man."

"Yes, yes Jimmy, come on, process it." House motioned with his hand emphasizing that he get on with the moment.

Cameron laughed at House's side and stole another fry off her boyfr- fiancé's plate. She leaned closer and whispered in House's ear loud enough for the occupant on the other side of the table to hear. "I don't think I've ever seen him this stunned."

"Worse than a dear stuck in the headlights." Cuddy spoke softly beside Wilson. She applied a soft touch on his arm to snapping him out of it. "James?" pause "Hello?" no answer.

"Cat got your tongue Jimmy?" House asked.

Wilson stuttered for a few moments longer and then finally spoke. Slowly. Very slowly. "How? When? When did this happen? Did you ask?" he looked at Cameron, who shook her head. "You did?" he asked looking at House questioningly. He nodded in response. "And…and you're okay with this?" he asked looking at his girlfriend beside him who had a smile as broad as Cameron's plastered across her face.

"Why shouldn't I? I control his work life not his home life. And besides, this is exactly what you've been trying to get him to do for the past six years."

"Longer." House interrupted, munching on a fry.

Wilson shook his head, trying to get some blood flow back into his brain. "When did you even propose…or get a ring for that matter?"

"This afternoon after I jokingly proposed to her in the Jacuzzi."

"Greg!" Cameron barked at him. "Could you not explain all the intimate details in front of us? At least wait until you're alone and Cuddy and I are off talking about it too."

Wilson held up his hand "You've got to at least explain the engagement ring before I agree to be your best man."

"Why? I was the best man at all three of your failed marriages! And I advised you of that long before you strutted down the aisle." House quipped.

"We're not talking about my failed marriages." Wilson volleyed back. "I'm talking about why instead of having an actual ring around her finger; she has a pop ring on." He pointed as Cameron sucked on her giant candy ring around her left ring finger.

"That's still technically a ring." House countered. He looked at the annoyed faces around him. Even his fiancée didn't look amused.

"Stop spoiling my night." Cameron jabbed his ribs and went back to licking her ring.

He sighed in defeat and continued with the actual reasoning behind the ring that his fiancée was currently devouring. "I won the pop ring at a carnival machine. You know the one that has the crane and you move it around and trying to pick up items." He continued after he received a nod from both his friend and Cuddy. "I turned to her and asked her to marry me…jokingly." he took a sip of his beer and looked over at Cameron. She had a grin from ear to ear as she looked at him "And, she said yes…jokingly, but I guess the jokes on me." He looked across at Wilson and took another swig of his beer. "Hey!" he spat as he put his beer down and grabbed Cameron's left hand and pulled it away from her mouth. "Would you leave the candy alone? At least let me have a taste." As he brought her hand up and sucked on the candy for a moment until Wilson and Cuddy heaved a sigh of disgust and abruptly turned their gazes elsewhere.

"So that's your engagement ring and you're actually going through with this and stuff?" He asked House. He nodded. "And you're okay with having that as your engagement ring?" she nodded.

"What about the wedding?" Cuddy began "Don't you want to have a church and dress and reception and all the other things that encompass getting married?"

Cameron shook her head. "I've already done the big wedding thing." She started "I've been down the aisle before and he's not the type of guy to do things the conventional way." She referred to House. "I'm happy having something short and sweet. I admit that the ring is a bit of a turn off, but it is also very romantic in a cheesy sort of way."

"Actually," House cut in "I have the real ring back home he said simply raising eyebrows around the table.

"You've thought about this already?" Wilson asked before Cameron had a chance to.

"No." He shook his head. He continued at the confused stares. "It's my oma's ring. She gave it to me before she died, in the hopes that someday I would have use for it. Turns out she was right." He smiled wrapping an arm around Cameron as she smiled lovingly at him.

Silenced reigned around the table for a minute while they all digested the information. "Well," Wilson spoke first after the lull "guess we should be getting the check and going out to find a chapel huh?" he flagged the waitress's attention and signaled for the check.

"That won't be very hard." Cuddy said grabbing her purse and pushing the hospital credit card across to Wilson. "We're in Las Vegas. There are more chapels here than Starbucks in New York."

"I can't believe I'm actually going to a best man." Wilson smiled. "What a role reversal. Hopefully just this once unlike my wedding spree."

"I have much experience in that department Jimmy. And yes, this will be the only chance you get, so enjoy it." He looked down at his fiancée had stood holding his arm out to her. "Shall we Mrs. House?"

"We shall Mr. House." As she took his arm.

"That's doctor." He corrected her.

"Right back at you." She patted his arm and continued sucking on her ring.

--

The fire crackled in the background as music played softly. The tv had been turned off a while ago and now husband a wife sat back sipping their wine reminiscing on the past. House's right arm draped across her shoulders while his left gently stroked the back of Cameron's left hand. His eyes focused on the bands on his wife's hand. A plain white gold band fused to a similar band that was set with a diamond in the middle with two sapphire stones set on either side. As his hand stroked hers he watches as his own wedding band catches the light glow of the candles surrounding them. He never would have thought that he would one day get married, but it happened. He'd thought at one point that he would actually disappoint his oma's wishes of him actually settling down. Never in a million years did he believe that this would occur after his infarction. He thought that he would remain single and grumpy for the rest of his life. Pushing feelings aside and hiding from the world. Now he stared at the band and thought of the symbolism behind it and what that truly meant for him; he had a normal life. He opened had up and allowed another individual into his life. He allowed himself to share emotions with her at let her in to his deepest and darkest secrets. And she never judged or tried to fix him, just loved him for who he was. Sure he still acted like a jerk around others continuing on with his misanthropic ways, but a certain moments when they were alone his hard exterior would melt and let her in. _'A true cancer at heart'_ he thought to himself. _'Hard on the outside and soft on the inside; crabs are most comfortable at home and can let the hard exterior down.'_ He could actually admit that he was happy for the first time in a long, long time since having gotten married. He looked down at his wife and saw that she too was gazing at their hands. He hugged her closer drawing her attention to meet his eyes.

"I love you." She spoke softly, keeping her eyes on target.

He smirked and kissed her lips delicately. "I know." He removed his hand from around her shoulders and raised his glass of wine to her glass that she held in her right. "So, to our last days as employer/employee. It's been fun."

"Cheers." She spoke and clinked there glass and finished off their wine. With that the rose from the couch, blowing out the candles and headed to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews everyone. I'm glad that you enjoy my story, even though I have so little time to write. Now to the next chappy. Maybe not too sappy. Ha! That rhymes. Just to be more current I have added House's new trio to the department as well. So, we have six ducklings working for him. Foreman, Chase, and Cameron are attending and Taub, Kutner, and thirteen are his fellows, although their fellowship is nearing an end though they may continue depending on how I angle the story. Let's just believe that they have been off doing other errands or have been in clinic during this time.

For those who have not seen this video I highly recommend it. It's definitely my favorite.  /watch?v7ypGOFXvRaE

The following Monday was a sweltering hot day, so the doctors opted to ride in on the motorcycle. As they pulled into the parking lot in House's handicap space they weren't even given time to dismount before Cuddy and Wilson were at their sides.

Without saying good morning and exchanging the usual pleasantries, Cuddy spoke authoritatively to Cameron "Need you in immunology today."

That caught House's attention as he locked the kick stand in place and grimaced, his sunglasses masking his eyes. His stomach began twisting. Even though he had spent the better part of the weekend coming to terms with the fact that he'd be losing a valuable member of his group, he couldn't seem to let go of the fact that they would not be working hand in hand together, He had grown so accustom to their routine that he found it almost incomprehensible that the majority, if not all, of the day would consist of not seeing each other at the hospital; baring clinic that is. Without a moments hesitation he volleyed a response at Cuddy while refraining from eye contact "Still mine." As the words flew from his mouth he could feel Cameron's hands unwrap themselves form around his waist. To him it felt as if she was slipping from his grip. He wanted to grab her hands and hold them tight against him for his own security, but his defiance for emotion rained and he held back.

"Sorry ," Cameron began as she plucked the helmet from her head. Stray static hairs brushed across her face limiting her sight "what did you say? I couldn't hear you with the helmet on." She brushed the strays out of the face and then swung down off the bike, holding onto her husbands waist as she did so.

House leaned back on the bike and removed his glasses and folded them in an uncomfortable manner. Without looking at his wife, or anyone for that matter, he repeated Cuddy's work matter of fact. "She said you're needed in Immunology today." At that moment House's brain seemed to have a chain reaction that had made everything that occurred over the weekend set ablaze in his brain. He hunched his shoulders and then turned back to Cuddy. "Wait, you think now you can now take my immunologist whenever you feel like it? She's still in my department until the end of the year. I may need her and she'll be off gallivanting with Dr. Girbble."

"Greg we've already been through this." Cameron sighed, thinking that this whole conversation had been discussed over the weekend.

"Yes," he nodded his head. "We did discuss it, that doesn't mean that I agree with it." He didn't turn to look at her, rather he continued eyeing Cuddy.

"But, you said-" Cameron started talking back, but was cut off by Cuddy, who was not standing down from the staring contest.

"Well it doesn't matter if you agree or not, she's my doctor; in my hospital. I make the decisions." Cuddy spat, her pupils began to flare in agitation.

"I told you she wore the pants in the relationship." House said turning to his wife, while she straightened her shoulder bag.

"So do I!" Cameron grinned and tossed her helmet at him. She gave him a wink and peck on the cheek and turned to leave with Cuddy.

House watched as the women walked off towards the hospital. He enjoyed the view of their hips swaying; Cuddy wearing a skirt and Cameron in her typical dress pants that covered each curve perfectly. He somehow felt empty inside now that Cameron was leaving Diagnostics. It was starting to become more of a reality that eventually they would no longer be working together. Not even on the same floor. All this pent up emotion stirred in House's mind, and he slapped the helmet against the seat of the bike. He reached into his pocket and popped two Vicodin from the bottle and into his mouth.

Wilson observed House's character. For anyone else besides Cameron or himself, House was just being the typical jerk he was, but this was a rare moment were he actually looked as if someone had just ripped his heart in two. House's features never changed, but the pills, his silence and longing stare after his wife was enough to tell Wilson that this was going to be a daunting task, moving Cameron from Diagnostics and into Immunology. Wilson was at least happy that this was not an issue with the relationship and that House was not building a fortress around his heart. For, if that were to happen again he couldn't begin to fathom how distant, cold, and detached House would become. Wilson felt as though as he could see the light at the end of the tunnel they were about to embark on. _It'll just take some time. You knew this was going to happen._ Wilson thought. He looked over at his friend who was grabbing his cane from the holster on the bike. His jaw was set and his eyes squinted of into the distance. Wilson slapped his friend on the back and they began their walk towards the hospital. "I'll buy breakfast."

"Do you really need to state the obvious?" House asked as they continued up the walkway towards the main doors.


End file.
